Алтайские языки
Алта́йские языки́ — макросемья, включающая около 60 языков, распространённых в Азии и Восточной Европе на обширной территории от Балкан до Магаданской области и от Таймыра до Фарса (Иран) и островов Рюкю (Япония). Общее число говорящих на алтайских языках более 380 млн. чел. (2004, оценка). Генетическое родство составляющих ветвей не является общепризнанным: некоторые учёные считают его приобретённым в результате интенсивных языковых контактов на уровне праязыков. Внутренняя классификация По наиболее распространённой точке зрения алтайская семья включает тюркские языки, монгольские языки, тунгусо-маньчжурские языки, в максимальном варианте также корейский язык и японо-рюкюские языки (родство с двумя последними группами гипотетично). По данным глоттохронологии, распад алтайского праязыка датируется приблизительно V тысячелетием до н. э. (17 совпадений в 100-словном списке Сводеша). Традиционно предполагалось деление на японо-корейскую и тюркско-монгольско-тунгусо-маньчжурскую (западноалтайскую или материковую) подсемьи. Однако более подробный лексикостастический анализ и сравнительное распределение ок. 2000 лексических изоглосс (просуммированные в Алтайском этимологическом словаре 2003) говорят в пользу того, что алтайская семья делится скорее на 3 подсемьи: * западную (тюрко-монгольскую), распавшуюся в сер. 4-го тыс. до н. э. на тюркскую и монгольскую ветви (25 совпадений в 100-словном списке); * центральную, включающую тунгусо-маньчжурскую ветвь; * восточную (японо-корейскую), распавшуюся в сер. 3 тыс. до н. э. на корейскую и японо-рюкюскую ветви (33 совпадения в 100-словном списке). Исторические данные свидетельствуют, что до III тыс. до н. э. японо-корейцы и тунгусо-маньчжуры составляли единство, расколотое созданием глазковской культуры и королевства Кочосон. Раскол японо-корейцев произошел лишь в IV веке до н. э., когда часть из них переселилась в Японию и ассимилировав местных айнов, создала протояпонскую культуру Яёй Однако дальнейший распад образовавшихся ветвей происходит гораздо позднее, что является одной из причин того, что некоторые учёные не признают за алтайской семьёй генетического статуса. * Тюркская ветвь — 72 % между отдельными составляющими (примерное время распада — начало н. э.); * Монгольская ветвь — 90 % (X век); * Тунгусо-маньчжурская ветвь — 65 % (IV век до н. э.); * Японо-рюкюсская ветвь — 74 % (II век до н. э.); * Корейская ветвь — 91 % (XI век). Западные лингвисты нередко объединяют корейскую и японо-рюкюскую ветви в одну пуёскую ветвь, в которую включают также ряд мёртвых языков: древнеяпонский, древние языки Корейского полуострова (когурёский, силла, пэкче, пуё и др.). 2006. «Methodological Observations on Some Recent Studies of the Early Ethnolinguistic History of Korea and Vicinity.» Altai Hakpo 2006, 16: 199—234. Alexander Vovin, 2005. «Koguryǒ and Paekche: Different Languages or Dialects of Old Korean?» Journal of Inner and East Asian Studies, 2005, Vol. 2-2: 108—140. http://www.upkorea.net/news/photo/5017-2-4633.pdf Прародина Название «алтайские» указывает на предполагаемую прародину семьи (Алтай), которая, впрочем, по последним данным находилась южнее, на территории нынешнего Северного Китая (Маньчжурия - Культура Хуншань). Вплоть до начала н.э. Алтай населяли индоевропейские племена (Пазырыкская культура). Сибирь "алтайцы" начали осваивать во времена глазковской культуры (II тыс. до н.э.). В Японию они вторглись в эпоху Яёи (I тыс. до н.э.). Внешнее родство В современной макрокомпаративистике алтайская семья включается в ностратическую макросемью. Предположение об особой близости алтайских языков с уральскими (гипотеза урало-алтайской семьи языков существует с XVIII в.) может сниматься в рамках ностратической теории; специфические схождения уральских и алтайских языков в обл. лексики, словообразования и типологии объясняются сходной средой обитания и многочисленными контактами на разных хронологических уровнях. Грамматическая характеристика праязыка и его развитие Фонология Фонологические системы совр. алтайских языков имеют ряд общих свойств. Консонантизм: ограничения на встречаемость фонем в позиции начала слова, тенденция к ослаблению в начальной позиции, ограничения на сочетаемость фонем, тенденция к открытому слогу. Шумные взрывные противопоставлены обычно по силе-слабости или по звонкости-глухости; глоттализация не встречается. Отсутствуют фонологически релевантные поствелярные (увулярные в тюркских языках — аллофоны велярных при гласных заднего ряда). Эти системы являются развитием следующей системы фонем, восстанавливаемой для праалтайского языка. Праалтайский консонантизм реконструируется в следующем виде: Вокализм включал 5 монофтонгов (*i, *e, *u, *o, *a) и 3 дифтонга (*ia, *io, *iu), которые возможно были упередненными монофтонгами: *ä; *ö; *ü. Дифтонги встречаются только в первом слоге. Для праалтайского восстанавливается отсутствие сингармонизма. Для вокализма большинства алтайских языков характерен сингармонизм различных типов; сингармонистические системы реконструируются по крайней мере для пратюркского и прамонгольского языков. В части языков имеются долгие гласные, а также восходящие дифтонги (в тунгусо-маньчжурских, некоторых тюркских языках; для определённого периода развития монгольских языков). В алтайских языках практически отсутствует фонологически значимое силовое ударение. Для языков японско-корейской ветви характерны системы с музыкальным ударением; реконструируется пракорейско-японская система тонов. В отдельных тюркских языках отмечены тоновые и фонационные просодические различия. Для праязыка, по-видимому, релевантно было противопоставление гласных по долготе-краткости (по тюркско - тунгусо-маньчужрским соответствиям) и по тону (высокий-низкий, по японо-корейским соответствиям). Общие тенденции в фонетическом изменении алтайских языков — склонность к установлению сингармонизма различных типов, сложные позиционные изменения, редукция фонологической системы в анлауте, компрессия и упрощение сочетаний, приводящие к уменьшению длины корня. Это вызывало резкое увеличение количества омонимичных корней, компенсируемое сращением корней с аффиксальными элементами, что затрудняет выделение праоснов, установление их значений и сопоставление их в рамках алтайской теории. Морфология В области морфологии для алтайских языков характерна агглютинация суффиксального типа. Имеются и определённые типологические различия: если западные тюркские языки являются классическим примером агглютинативных и почти не имеют фузии, то в монгольской морфологии находим ряд фузионных процессов, а также не только морфонологические, но и морфологические распределения аффиксов, то есть явное движение в направлении флексии. Восточные тюркские языки, попавшие в сферу монгольского влияния, также развивают мощную фузию. Грамматические категории имени в алтайских языках материковой ветви — число, принадлежность, падеж; в японском и корейском — падеж. Для аффиксов числа характерно большое разнообразие и тенденция к нанизыванию в пределах одной словоформы нескольких показателей множественного числа с последующим склеиванием их в один; многие показатели обнаруживают материальное сходство с суффиксами коллективных имён, от которых, по-видимому, и происходят. Лёгкий переход значения аффикса от деривационного собирательного к грамматической множественности связан с характером употребления множественного числа в алтайских языках: оно выражается лишь в маркированном случае, иногда только лексически. Для праалтайского восстанавливается большое число аффиксов собирательности с разнообразными оттенками знач. Аффиксы принадлежности в монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языках восходят к постпозитивным личным местоимениям, а в тюркских образуют особую систему (возможно, также восходящую к личным местоимениям); особый аффикс принадлежности 3-го лица -ni, не сводимый к местоимениям 3-го лица, возводится к праалтайскому состоянию. В тунгусо-маньчужрских языках аффиксы принадлежности 1-го лица множественного числа различают, как и личные местоимения, инклюзивность и эксклюзивность. Во всех трёх материковых семьях форма принадлежности 3-го лица используется для выражения определённости. Практически для всех алтайских падежных систем характерен именительный падеж с нулевым показателем; форма с нулевым падежным показателем используется также при многих послелогах. Такая форма восстанавливается и для праязыка. Реконструируются также аффиксы винительного, родительного, партитивного, дательного и творительного падежей. Имеется ряд общих показателей с локализационными, направительными и подобными значениями, частично задействованных по языкам в именных парадигмах, частично проявляющихся в наречных образованиях. Эти показатели часто присоединяются друг к другу и к падежным аффиксам «основных» падежей, первоначально для выражения оттенков локализационно-направительных значений; затем тонкие различия стираются и возникают этимологически сложные падежные показатели. Личные местоимения тюркских, монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языков обнаруживают существенные совпадения (ср. различие прямой (bi-) и косвенной (m-) основ у местоимений 1-го лица; основа местоимения 2-го лица в монгольских языках (*t- > n-) отличается от тюркской и тунгусо-маньчжурской (s-). В монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских различаются инклюзивные и эксклюзивные местоимения 1-го лица мн. числа. Притяжательные местоимения производны от личных; в монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языках имеются возвратно-притяжательные местоимения. Указательные местоимения совпадают формально и семантически в монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языках; в тюркских древняя система (имеются три степени дальности). В корейском имеются общие с монгольскими и тунгусо-маньчжурскими указательные местоимения i (*e) ‘этот’ и te ‘тот’. Восстанавливается два вопросительных местоимения с противопоставлением по личности/неличности. В монгольских языках имеется особая категория местоглаголий (этимологически — глаголы, производные от указательных и вопросительных местоимений); к этой же категории относят отрицательный глагол е-, общий для монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языков. Вопреки часто высказывавшемуся мнению, для алтайских языков реконструируется система общих числительных от 1 до 10. В алтайском глаголе находят две исконно глагольные формы: повелительное наклонение (в форме чистой основы) и желательное наклонение (на -s-). Прочие финитные формы этимологически представляют собой различные отглагольные имена, стоящие в предикатной позиции, или оформленные аффиксами предикативности (обычно выражают лицо и число). Показатели этих отглагольных имён (играющие ныне роль видо-временных и совершаемостных) обнаруживают значительное материальное сходство, однако их первоначальная семантика и употребление сильно затемнены внутрисистемными изменениями. Категория залога в алтайских языках является скорее словообразовательной; при общей структурной близости она сохраняет мало материально тождественных показателей. Для тюркских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языков характерно включение в глагольную парадигму категории отрицания, но показатели её не совпадают. Имеется несколько общих модальных показателей. Личное согласование глагольных форм представлено в языках внутреннего круга; его показатели восходят в конечном счёте к личным местомениям. В японском и корейском как функциональный аналог личного согласования выступает развитая категория вежливости. Алтайские языки демонстрируют значительное число общих словообразовательных показателей, главным образом имён от глаголов и глаголов от имён. Синтаксис Алтайские языки — языки номинативного строя с преобладающим порядком слов SOV и препозицией определения. В тюркских, монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языках встречаются изафетные конструкции с посессивным показателем при определяемом слове. Применяется в основном бытийный способ выражения обладания (то есть «у меня есть», а не «я имею»), кроме монгольских, где обладание выражается с помощью особого прилагательного на -taj (типа «я есмь лошадный»; прилагательные обладания и необладания есть и в других материковых алтайских языках). В японском и корейском предложении обязательно формально выражено актуальное членение. Термин «алтайский тип сложноподчинённого предложения» связан с предпочтением, оказываемым алтайскими языками абсолютным конструкциям с глаголом в нефинитной форме перед придаточными предложениями. История исследования Возникновение научной алтаистики связано с именем Б. Я. Владимирцова, Г. Й. Рамстедта и Н. Н. Поппе. Г. Рамстедт обосновал родство не только тюркских, монгольских и тунгусо-маньчжурских языков, но и корейского. Впоследствии Р. Миллер выдвинул, а С. А. Старостин окончательно обосновал принадлежность к той же семье японского языка. Ряд исследователей (А. М. Щербак, А.Вовин, C.Георг, Г.Дерфер, Ю.Янхунен) считает родство алтайских языков недоказанным, оставляя за алтайской общностью лишь ареальный и типологический статус. Основные претензии вызывает введённая в алтайское сравнение лексика: утверждается, что все алтайские лексические сопоставления могут быть объяснены разновременными заимствованиями и что общими для алтайских языков оказываются как раз слова, по своему значению относящиеся к «проницаемым» частям лексической системы. Реальная основа такого воззрения состоит в следующем: компаративистской процедуре в алтайских языках действительно приходится сталкиваться с возмущающим фактором многократно возобновлявшихся тесных контактов между тюрками, монголами и тунгусо-маньчжурами, вследствие которого лексика любого материкового алтайского языка полна заимствований из других алтайских языков. Дополнение алтайского сравнения японским и корейским языками значительно повышает надёжность лексического сопоставления, уменьшая вероятность объяснения лексических совпадений ранними контактами. Библиография * Баскаков Н. А. Алтайская семья языков и её изучение. — М., 1981. * Кормушин И. В. Системы времён глагола в алтайских языках. — М., 1984. * Котвич В. Исследование по алтайским языкам. — М., 1962. * Рамстедт Г. И. Введение в алтайское языкознание. — М. 1957. * Старостин С. А. Алтайская проблема и происхождение японского языка. — М., 1991. * Haguenauer, Charles : Nouvelles recherches comparées sur le japonais et les langues altaïques , Paris : l'Asiathèque, 1987 * Miller R.A. Japanese and the other Altaic languages. — Chicago, 1971. * Poppe N. Vergleichende Grammatik der Altaischen Sprachen, 1. Wiesbaden, 1960. * Ramstedt G.J. Einführung in die altaische Sprachwissenschaft, Lautlehre. Helsinki, 1957. * Starostin S.A., Dybo A.V., Mudrak O.A. The etymological dictionary of Altaic languages. Leiden, Brill, 2003. Примечания Ссылки * Monumenta Altaica – алтайское языкознание * Алтайская этимологическая база данных на сайте «Вавилонская башня» С. А. Старостина. * Категория:Языки Евразии Категория:Языки России ar:لغات ألطية ast:Familia altaica az:Altay dil ailəsi bat-smg:Altajaus kalbas be-x-old:Алтайскія мовы bg:Алтайски езици br:Yezhoù altaek ca:Llengües altaiques cs:Altajské jazyky da:Altaiske sprog de:Altaische Sprachen el:Αλταϊκές γλώσσες en:Altaic languages eo:Altaja lingvaro es:Lenguas altaicas fa:زبان‌های آلتایی fi:Altailaiset kielet fr:Langues altaïques fy:Altayske talen ga:Teangacha Altaecha gv:Çhengaghyn Altaiagh he:שפות אלטאיות hr:Altajski jezici hsb:Altajske rěče hu:Altaji nyelvcsalád id:Bahasa Altai io:Altaika linguaro it:Lingue altaiche ja:アルタイ諸語 kk:Алтай тілдері kn:ಆಲ್ಟಾಯಿಕ್ ಭಾಷೆಗಳು ko:알타이어족 ku:Zimanên altayî la:Linguae Altaicae lij:Lengue altaiche lt:Altajaus kalbos mk:Алтајски јазици ml:അൾതായിക് mn:Алтай хэлний бүлэг ms:Bahasa-bahasa Altaik nl:Altaïsche talen nn:Altaiske språk no:Altaiske språk oc:Lengas altaïcas pl:Języki ałtajskie pt:Línguas altaicas qu:Altay rimaykuna ro:Limbi altaice sh:Altajski jezici simple:Altaic languages sk:Altajské jazyky sl:Altajski jeziki stq:Altaiske Sproaken sv:Altaiska språk th:ตระกูลภาษาอัลไตอิก tk:Altaý dilleri tr:Altay dilleri ug:ئالتاي تىللىرى سىستېمىسى uk:Алтайські мови vi:Hệ ngôn ngữ Altai yo:Àwọn èdè Altaic zh:阿尔泰语系